Samus stares into the darkness
by Spring524Loaded
Summary: In a Space Pirate Research facility on planet Tallon IV, Samus reunites with an old "friend"...


Having waited the majority of her life for vengeance, Samus has the patience not to rush into battle prematurely

Having waited the majority of her life for vengeance, Samus has the patience not to rush into battle prematurely. That beast Ridley managed to knock out the power to give himself an edge; Samus planned on making it a dull edge by activating her Thermal Visor.

The Space Pirate research facility was strewn with the twisted and smoking corpses of those foolish enough to cross Samus on her way to destroy the remaining Metroids being used as test subjects; their still warm bodies glow a dull orange on Samus' visor. If only she had been a bit faster in dispatching the Pirates, she wouldn't be dealing with the seemingly un-killable dragon. A demolished computer console sparks causing Samus to pivot around and take aim. Upon seeing what it was, she moves on through the facility; her ears strain to pick up something, anything as much as her eyes are.

The blinding flash of main computer screens in front of her hinders her vision, yet she still manages to switch off the Thermal Visor and unload her cannon into the figure silhouetted by the bright screens.

The body stays upright; a lowly Space Pirate sentry. Finding the fact that a Space Pirate would attack her on single-handedly to be strange; Samus moves to scan the body. Before she can do so, she notices the wires tied around its neck from the ceiling; it is almost as if someone tied it their as a decoy...

Her light-speed reflexes aren't fast enough to dodge the tremendous blow delivered by Ridley's tail as it whips around into her abdomen. Not one to be phased by a surprise attack, Samus returns fires as she sails through the air; the shots skim off of the monster's armor as his mouth glows brightly.

Samus slams into a series of pipes on the far wall; her left hand digs into the piping as she pulls herself upward over the searing laser turns all that it touches to a molten mess. She flips off of the wall catapulting herself upwards to the second level as a storm of missiles fly from her towards Ridley's position; they leave smoke trails forming a quadruple helix that lingers in the air.

The piercing sonic screeching emanating from Ridley's mouth causes each missile to halt mid-flight; every glass object within the facility shatters on the spot. The missile explosions are still enough to stun him long enough for Samus to reach the elevator. The haze of debris and smoke suddenly stirs and dissipates as a whirlwind is unleashed by Ridley's glowing, technocratic wings. He was not pleased.

Knowing that Ridley had home court advantage, the bounty hunter plans to lure him outside where her ships weapons would make short work of him. That is if she would make it to her ship.

The elevator doors close and a ridiculous silence falls all around Samus. The dull hum seems non-existent compared to the screeches and laser fire her ears had just become accustomed to. She switches her cannon to its Plasma setting as the lights go out; the orange glow of her arm cannon is all that allows Samus to see. It is at that very moment that she notices two things: 1. she had been hiding in room similar to this elevator in terms of size and darkness when Ridley slaughtered her parents and 2. How terrified she has been this entire time. She hears the slightest tapping sound in the elevator shaft above her.

Ridley's tail flies straight through the air where Samus's head had been micro-seconds earlier. It slides back out almost lazily as Samus charges her cannon. Another thrust; this time, Samus grabs onto the tail and fires a blast of concentrated plasma at close range into it. Ridley's screams and convulsions rock the entire elevator. His razor-like claw rips through the wall behind Samus and wraps around her. She's slammed against the inside of the elevator repeatedly as Ridley attempts to yank her out.

Slightly dazed, she switches her cannon to its Ice setting; she fires at Ridley's hand around her waist freezing his fingers. Samus delivers and elbow that cracks off one of his fingers. His rage outweighing his pain, Ridley shoves his head part-way through the top of the elevator and attempts to grind the bounty hunter between his jaws. Half his face is visible through the hole his arm made; his yellow eye spins around wildly before locking onto his target.

Ridley's eye widens in shock as both of Samus's feet meet with it violently. He appears to retreat for a moment. All that Samus can here is an ominous grinding noise. She prepares for another attack; she wasn't preparing for Ridley to cut the cables holding the elevator up as made evident by her surprised gasp.

The cabin of the elevator is lit up brightly by the cavalcade of golden sparks showering over Samus's orange Varia Suit. She braces for impact; she would survive the fall, but it would still be excruciating.

The elevator lurches to a stop; Samus opens her eyes. Another bizarre silence takes place as she looks up through the whole in the top of the elevator. Ridley is nowhere to be seen. Still wary, the bounty hunter switches to thermal vision and looks downward. The tell-tale orange glow of Ridley's massive frame greets her through the bottom of the elevator.

Samus's knees buckle as Ridley rockets himself along with the elevator straight upwards through the shaft at blistering speeds. She curls into her Morph Ball as they shoot past the top floor and into the dark blue skies above the facility.

Hundreds of meters from the ground, the two combatants begin their free-fall. Ridley, still clutching what was left of the elevator, rips it open and peers inside only to see Samus's curled up frame next to a Power Bomb. Ridley's jaw drops slightly

the flash shines for miles as Ridley's smoking frame is sent spiraling through the air. Diving straight towards him amongst the debris, Samus initiates her Screw Attack and somersaults into him; the shock both injures him and allows him to regain his senses. Despite his burns, he quickly counters with a tail whip which is dodged by a spiraling Samus.

The roof of the monumental research facility passes right by them as they come closer and closer to the quickly approaching ground. Ridley takes this opportunity to shove Samus into the siding of the massive building; various warnings appear to her from her visor as her already stressed suits sparks against the various protrusions on the facility. Ridley relishes in her blatant suffering; his horrid smile glistens from the light given off by Samus' sparking suit.

Struggling with all of her might, the hunter manages to press her feet against the wall and kick off from it; the combatants are flipped upside down as Ridley's grip loosens. As Samus's teeth grind in frustration from her having seen how much energy was left in her energy tanks, she fires a charged Power Beam shot directly into Ridley's chest; he's thrown into the side of the facility and he glances off of it back towards a waiting Samus. If one were to be able to see her eyes at the moment, they would see the eyes of a woman that was scorn.

Spin kick after back fist, and forearm after knee, Samus juggles Ridley between the facility wall; each blow creating a fireworks show of sparks to shower in the world around them.

Samus's Grapple Beam snakes out and latches onto a thoroughly exhausted Ridley; she somehow manages to whip the behemoth 360 degrees around her self so that he ends up between her and the ground; her Power Beam is primed and fully charged. Merely 100 meters from the terrain, she retracts the grapple, pulling herself towards Ridley. At the very moment they make contact, she fires a Charge Shot while simultaneously delivering a Super Missiles into the beast's shocked face. She kicks off from his body as the explosion envelopes him entirely.

At the very brink of destruction, Ridley puts his last ounce of strength into opening up his wings to slow his decent. He manages to do so 10 feet from the ground. However, this only served to make the coming knee-drop to the back of his head from Samus Aran all the more devastating.

With Ridley's demonic face driven straight into the soil of Tallon IV, Samus is unable to move for a moment. Glowing cracks spider-web around her armor just before half of it breaks away revealing her long hair and some of her blue under-suit. She digs her knee out of the back of Ridley's head and staggers upward toward her waiting ship. The rain pours down around her.

She shakes her head in weary disbelief as Ridley's claw swings slowly down at her; she staggers around the blow and delivers a weak punch to his chest. They hit each other back, yet they stumble into each other once more. With only the right half of her Varia Suit left, Samus has her arm cannon up to Ridley's face, prepared to blow it away.

She feels something on her chest which causes her to stop for a moment. She looks down slowly to find Ridley's hand on her partly exposed breast.

Samus:...you pervert!!

she slaps Ridley with her free hand

Ridley:...wha...what!? Are you serious!?

Samus: H-...How dare you!?

Samus attempts to cover up herself up, but to no avail

Ridley: Whoa...whoa...whoa...you know I didn't mean to-

Samus: It doesn't matter! God...

Ridley: I-...I swear, I was trying to rip out your heart!

Samus: Yeah, sure...like I haven't heard _that_ one before...

Ridley facepalms

Ridley: sighhhhh...look. If I wanted to make a move on you, I'd have done that a long time ago when I killed your paren-

Samus: Oh, so you're saying you'd have made it with a little kid!? You sick freak.

Ridley:...grr...GRRRR!! I-...YOU-...

Samus: Shut up. If you're going to treat me like some high school floozy who wants nothing more than to get felt up, then I'm leaving!

Ridley: Well, thank god for that...

Samus: I heard that!!

Ridley: Good!

Samus jumps into her ship and flies off

Ridley: B.

Ridley's cell-phone rings

Ridley: Hello?...oh, hey Kraid...it didn't go well...yeah...I know you know...I accidentally touched her boob and she just got real pissed...uh-huh...wha?...well...it-...it was soft...yeah, lol...I guess it did go well...alright, I'll see you then.

MISSION COMPLETE


End file.
